


LOVE.DOT.ME.

by hikarimitsuko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allusion to smut, Boy x boy, Coffee Shop, College, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tinder, Yaoi, dating site, flirt, hikarimitsuko, ish, m/m - Freeform, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimitsuko/pseuds/hikarimitsuko
Summary: Keith’s shift ends at the Pet Shop store. He jumps on the bus to get back to his dorm on a late friday night. As he checks his emails, he realizes that he had joined a dating website a while ago, and that someone may or may not have left one or a few messages on his profile. Turns out Mr Handsome might not be who he thinks...





	LOVE.DOT.ME.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) This is my second voltron/klance one shot. It was inspired by a tweet from @klanceist on twitter. I hope you'll like it. For more work you can subscribe to me. I'm currently not writing any long term fics as I sort of burned out, but I'll eventually come back with something long ;)
> 
> Enjoy...
> 
> PS: As always, here's a mood song for ya  
> The Black Keys - I wanna be yours

It’s been an incredibly long shift and I honestly have no idea how I’m still alive. These old ladies coming to buy their fucking chihuahua’s food at 20% off because “It’s on special”. Yeah... 0.50c less. Yay.

Anyhow, I still have about 30 minutes before this bus ride ends so maybe I should take some time to reply to my brother’s annoying emails. “How’s college? Did you get job? Have you caught any sexual disease?”. Nah...maybe he’s not that bad, but he’s quite intrusive since we live so far away from each other.  
The familiar “Ding” of my emails resonates louder than I expected. I switch the ringtone off, hiding my face further down into my jacket as I start scrolling through the pile of crap I receive. _‘Enlarge your penis’_. has become a regular thing I get. I’m not complexed, at all... but maybe I watch a bit too much porn in my free time and the internet just has this way of finding out which mail box is the one of a perv. _‘Itchy scrotum?’_.... I almost gag into my shirt. That’s bad email marketing right there. Who the fuck will even want to read that? Perhaps someone who has that problem.  
I keep scrolling and finally find the latest one from my brother. I’m about to press my thumb on it when I notice the email that’s right under. _‘Someone has left a comment on your LOVE.DOT.ME. account.’_.Love dot me? It does sound familiar. Did I make a profile on a dating site? Or is this another scam? I mean if it sounds familiar it’s probably because I know of it. I guess I’ll just google it instead of clicking the link.  
Wow, it’s a legit website...and it’s purple, I already went there. I click it and quickly fill in my email and password. Must always be the same anyways.  
Oh crap 25 notifications. I fumble around trying to find how this works and finally manage to end up on my profile somehow. I had only put up my 20 year old age, and the City I live in. How lame.

I scroll down and see a new notification pop up. 

***Incoming message***

**Sharpshooter:** “Hey!”

I choose to ignore it, being fully aware of these fake chat boxes that appear on screen.

 **Sharpshooter:** “Hey, I see you’re online, Can we talk?”

I give up and press my thumb on the chat, hoping to have a good ridiculous conversation with this shitty bot.

 **RedLion192:** “I’ll make you gag with my cock and then I’ll take a shit in your mouth”

Silence.

Generally bots reply with some pre-made sentences. And I notice just now that the person doesn’t have a profile picture. Usually bots are... Shit...what have I just said to this person.

 **Sharpshooter:** “I guess you’re into that...I’ll...hum...I’ll go now.”

Shit. Wait. Omg.

 **RedLion192:** “HEY! NO, sorry! I thought you were a bot! I’m so sorry.”

 _ ***sharpshooter*** is typing... _.

 **Sharpshooter:** “Ahahah so you’re used to this kind of stuff then. You little perv.”  
**RedLion192:** “Hum...I...Wtf is your problem?”  
**Sharpshooter:** “I got none aside from the fact that I’ve been trying to reach you through comments and you never replied, so when I saw you were online I figured I’d ask for a pic right now instead.”

I pause and look around on the bus. Everyone’s silent and some even look partially asleep. I have about 15 minutes to go.

 **RedLion192:** “A...a pic of me?”  
**Sharpshooter:** “No, of your dick. Yes of you, dumbass!”  
**RedLion192:** “How come you don’t have a picture either Mr fuckface?”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Sharpshooter, I prefer. And I have one, I just only share it via message. Wanna see?”  
**RedLion192:** “How do you even know I’m into guys?”  
**Sharpshooter:** “It’s literally written on your profile. M/M”  
**RedLion192:** “Stop making me feel like an idiot, shitshooter. I haven’t been on here probably since I joined so calm yourself.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Wanna see me or not?”  
**RedLion192:** “Dude, you got one shitty attitude!”

 _ ***sharpshooter is sending a photo*...** _.

The photo pops open and I almost jump at the sight, bringing my phone close to my chest and hoping no one saw it. The pic is taken from above his head. Can’t see his face because of the stupid snapback hat, but I can definitely see the set of abs and the bulge in his pants.

 **RedLion192:** “How...I mean how do I even know if this is you?”  
**Sharpshooter:** “It is me.”  
**RedLion192:** “Right, and I’m Batman.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Okay RedLion192, show yourself if you think you’re so much better!”  
**RedLion192:** “I never said I was....” I sigh before I continue typing. “better, I only said I don’t believe you.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “I’ll send you more then.”

 _ ***Sharpshooter is sending photos*...** _.

5 photos make their way in and I honestly can’t believe how hot he is. The only thing bothering me is that I can never see his face. But...I guess I really don’t mind if he’s going to look like this.  
I browse my pics and can’t find any of the 3 selfies I have that are flattering enough to send to someone who might look like these fucking photos.

 **RedLion192:** “I don’t have....” I suddenly erase the sentence as I start looking through my phone for photos of my brother. Shiro is more bulky than I am so I just have to pretend it’s an old pic and say that I have longer hair now. Or...fuck...he doesn’t need to know, these have never been posted so who cares, he surely can’t find that picture online.

 _ ***RedLion192 you are sending a photo...*** _.

Wait...I’m literally pretending to be my brother for a possible hookup with someone who seems as intelligent as a fucking grape? What the fuck have I just done? What am I doing? I try to press cancel but it’s too late. The photo’s made it there already. I frown and bang my head against the window, earning a couple of glares from the people sitting around. I look back down.

 **Sharpshooter:** “If you could hear me catcall you, I would.”  
**RedLion192:** “Can we not?”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Well the point of this place is actually to do the do.”  
**RedLion192:** “The point of this place is to meet people, perhaps people who are not absolute pervs.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Says the guy who watches so much porn that he knows which bots will pop up on screen.”  
**RedLion192:** “I never said.... Oh fuck off will you?”  
**Sharpshooter:** “You’re actually pretty funny.”  
**RedLion192:** “Why the hell am I still talking to you? Bye.”

I close the chat but the pop up comes right back. I sigh and shove my phone in my pocket as I see my stop around the corner. I get out in the cold air and start walking towards my dorm.  
My phone vibrates so I pull it out and notice the 10 notifications I got via email. Are you kidding me?

I pause and sit on a bench, shivering as I find my way back to the website.

 **Sharpshooter:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “I mean it.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Don’t go.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Aww damn, I’m sorry man.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Sometimes I go too far. I’m just very bad at this flirting game. Although I like to pretend I’m extremely good at it.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Guess that’s why I’m so good at hiding the fact that I’m gay.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Yeah...no balls...i’m still in the closet...I know...”

 _ ***Sharpshooter is typing*...** _.

I smile softly and start typing.

 **RedLion192:** “Stop apologizing. It’s fine. I had a rough night so I’m sorry for being kind of rude too.”

I pause before continuing.

 **RedLion192:** “Oh and...There is nothing wrong with staying in the closet as long as you need. We all have to live this thing differently. I totally get it.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Do you wanna meet up?”

The words blink on the screen and I feel light headed for a moment. Is this really a good idea? I mean...I have tomorrow night off...so... I could probably use the company.

 **RedLion192:** “I...guess I could go for a movie tomorrow or something.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “I meant now.”

I blink at the screen. What?

 **RedLion192:** “Now? Man, I just had the longest shift ever and I’m only trying to get back to my dorm without freezing to death.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Dorm? You’re... you’re in College? As in VLD College?”  
**RedLion192:** “How do you know that...?”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Hum...because I’m there too, I just sort of assumed with the city you live in...”  
**RedLion192:** “Ok man, that’s creepy. I’m sorry, are you like stalking me?”

 _ ***Sharpshooter is typing*...** _.

 **Sharpshooter:** “BAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA”  
**RedLion192:** “Wow...I guess I shouldn’t take that as a compliment.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “NO I mean...ahahah...I’m no stalker.”  
**RedLion192:** “This sounds like a half-truth”  
**Sharpshooter:** “I promise I’m not.”  
**RedLion192:** “Fine.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Fine, as in...you wanna meet?”  
**RedLion192:** “Yeah, in a public place.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Holy shit yes! This is going to be legendary! Can we just go to the Starbucks that’s near the College dorm? If you’re okay with coffee, obviously.”  
**RedLion192:** “Sure, I’m almost there. You seem...overly excited.”  
**Sharpshooter:** “Who wouldn’t be? Look at you! I’m coming. See ya.”

***

I’ve been sitting here for over 15 minutes, looking at every single person entering the damn coffee shop, but no one looked bulky enough to be this guy. I loosen my scarf, hoping he won’t be too disappointed that I ‘Let my hair grow and stopped training’... This is starting off on lies, how stupid can I be?  
I sigh and take another sip of my almost empty coffee cup. I pull my phone out and turn de ringtone back on in case he messages me again. 10 minutes later, still nothing. I grow angrier by the minute and suddenly decide to put my jacket back on. I start typing as I walk towards the door.

 **RedLion192:** “Well, since you never showed up, guess that’s over.”

 _ ***Ding*** _.

I pause as I hear the sound. Then, another similar sound erupts from my phone.

 **Sharpshooter:** “What the fuck do you mean? I’ve been waiting for 20 minutes.”

I raise my head and gaze around. That’s when I see another guy, staring right at me. We stare at each other for a moment. I look back down and type.

 **RedLion192:** “Blue baseball shirt dude.”

 _ ***Ding*** _.

I look straight at the guy as his phone buzzes. He then appears flustered and nods at me.  
I quickly walk up to him and slam my fist on the table.

“What the fuck?” I blurt out.

People turn around but he doesn’t seem to care. He stands up and towers over me.

“What the fuck? Dude you’re one to talk.” He says, gesturing up and down at me.

I grind my teeth together and glare at him. He does the same and during the brief instant, I realize that people are actually concerned about what’s going to happen. It’s not like I’m going to punch him... I turn my head, drop my phone on the table and let myself fall comfortably on the chair.

He joins me a second later, clearly confused.

“I’m trying to figure out what’s going on.” He mutters. “Did we...”  
“We fucking catfished each other. That’s what we did.” I sigh.

He snorts and leans back against his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. I can’t help but notice the little bit of skin that shows up under his shirt.

“You could’ve at least tried to hide your disappointment.” He scoffs.  
“I didn’t mean...”  
“You thought you were meeting a hunk, I get it. I’m just this tall toned dude with a tan. I get it, not what you wanted. You’re not exactly buffed either, I’ll have you know.”  
“I fucking know I’m not buffed...” I say, glaring at him. “I didn’t mean... I mean you’re fine. I’m just surprised and a bit angry I got lied to.”  
“Well...guess this gives me the right to be angry too for the bullshit you served me.” He pauses. “Did you just say i’m fine? Fine as...in good, right?”

I can’t help but laugh at his idiotic expression, as if I had just awarded him the biggest trophy on earth.

“Yes, you’re good. But you still look dumb.” I reply.  
“Fuck you, mullet!” He smirks.

I gaze at him knowingly and his face turns red. I won’t tell him, but the way his eyes glitter as he tries to lighten up the mood, sends a tingling sensation all over my body.

“I didn’t mean...” He adds.  
“Oh, I see, then I’m the one who’s not up to your majesty’s standards.” I add with a smirk.

I say it as a joke, but I’m suddenly genuinely worried. Why though? It’s not even the person I came to see. It was all fake. But I guess he’s cute... maybe. Fuck...why am I lying to myself, he’s fucking hot and those lips everytime he smiles... agh.

“Earth to mullet-dude?” He says, waving in front of me.  
“A-Ah!” I stutter. “I... was... hum... Sorry I was sort of over thinking right now.”  
“You were staring at me in a funny way.”  
“Sorry.”  
“No...definitely don’t be sorry for that look.”

All traces of his smile have disappeared and he gazes up and down at me.

“Creepy.” I mumble.  
“You almost drooled a second ago, you’re not allowed to judge me.”  
“I did not.”  
“Yes you did.”  
“ANYWAY.” I say. “Who did you stole the pic from?”  
“Some model guy’s facebook.” He pauses. “Why? You wanna go date the dude now?”  
“Calm the fuck down I’m just curious...and I don’t have facebook so...”  
“What are you...75?” He smirks, before turning his phone towards me on the guy’s profile.

You can never see his face, that’s kind of weird. I keep scrolling when he asks me who I took the pic from. I simply reply that it’s my brother. He seems curious about him, but not as much as he is about me, which is sort of reassuring.

“I can’t believe you can never see the guy’s face.” I say as I keep scrolling.  
“Safest approach is what I thought when I found his page filled with usable material to flirt.”  
“Player much?”  
“I was trying to get your attention.” He says.

I glance back at him.

“You only knew I was 20 and living here. Why were you so stuck on my profile?”  
“RedLion just sounded....badass I guess.”  
“Speaking of which, what’s your name...sharpshooter?”  
“The name’s Lance.” He replies as he shoots me with his finger guns.  
“Man...you come straight from the 80s or something?”  
“Tell me your name, douche-mullet.”  
“I’m Keith.” I reply as I keep scrolling through the guy’s pics.

I swipe again but then swipe back and try to switch my point of view on the photo in front of me.

“Dang, you’re really into him.” Lance says. “Want me to leave you alone with that phone?”  
“Shut up for a minute.”

I zoom in on the bedroom door that appears in the mirror of the guy’s selfie. My heart skips a beat. It clearly states...’Keith’. It’s this little thing that’s hanging on my door back home. My heart bangs against my chest and I feel nauseous. I swipe again and realize that I recognize most of the backgrounds in the photo, even the one that Lance had sent me. I was just not paying attention.

“You okay bud? Buddy?” Lance asks.  
“I’m gonna throw up.” I say, placing my hand over my mouth.  
“What?”  
“This guy you sent me pics from....it’s my brother Shiro, look.”

I show him the name on the door and tell him about what I recognize. I literally drooled over my brother’s body.

“I have...bathroom.” I mutter as I run.

***

I come back 10 minutes later and weirdly Lance is still sitting there waiting for me.

“You’re still here?”  
“Was I supposed to leave?” He asks with a funny look plastered on his face.  
“I just thought... you would...I mean... we...not only catfished each other...We catfished each other with my brother’s photos.”

I gag a little.

“Are you better now?” Lance asks, staring blankly at me.  
“I...haven’t thrown up if that’s what you mean. I got cold water on my neck and forehead for a little while. This is fucking hard to process. And mainly disgusting.”  
“I can imagine. Wanna catch some fresh air?”

I nod. I put my jacket back on and Lance does the same. We walk out and into the tiny street behind the coffee shop. I shiver and I can feel that Lance is suddenly walking closer. I’m about to say I’m not comfortable being so close when he drops his jacket over my shoulders. I smirk into my leather coat, trying to be as cool as possible and not let it show that I’m actually pleasantly surprised.

“Is this a romantic comedy?” I ask before turning around and handing him back his jacket. “Don’t be dumb, you’ll catch a cold.”  
“I’ll put it back on if you let me hold your hand.” Lance says with the widest shit-eating grin ever.

I can’t help but smile and shake my head as I let my hand fall out of my pocket.  
He gladly takes it and I can feel the excitement running in his body. It’s starting to rub off on mine too. We silently walk back to the dorm, our shoulders occasionally bumping together. Well, mainly mine bumping against his arm, but it’s kind of cute in the cheesiest way. I don’t generally fall for cute and this kind of stuff. But I have to admit the chemistry between us has powerful strings. I glance at him but he’s already looking. I hesitate a moment, thinking about how stupid and immature it is to not be more careful, but then I think of this shitty sentence that everyone says....that this guy probably has tattooed on him. What is it? YOMO? YOLO... yeah Yolo... I stop and pull his hand back. He stops and turns around. I barely give him enough time to realize it that I’m already on the tip of my toes, grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s awkward at first so I pull back and we both laugh a little as we lean in for a second time. It’s beyond words. We’re so in sync and the gentle touch of our lips just matches perfectly as if a puzzle had found it’s missing piece. Yeah yeah...cheesy I know.  
When we finally pull apart, we’re both out of breath but there is definitely a new idea on his mind. He grabs my hand and pulls me inside the dorm. I walk beside him, deciding that I really don’t mind what’s going to happen in a moment. We reach a door and he slams it open. A tiny boy sits on the opposite bed. Lance just glares at him and shouts:

“Pidge! OUT!”

The boy must be used to that because he immediately packs his stuff and leaves.

“I’ll be with Hunk.” He adds before closing the door.  
“I don’t care.” Lance replies as the door closes.

He turns to me with a carnal glare and I can feel my pants now being too tight.

He pushes me back against the door as our kisses change into something that resembles a fire that needs to be fed. Oh and it will be... He grabs my ass and lifts me up just to push me back against the door as my legs wrap around him. I can feel him hard under me. The fire grows and it will be fed...oh it will be fed.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Comments will always be read/replied to/much appreciated ^^
> 
> (I know i'm behind on replying to a few, I'll do that this week, promise!)


End file.
